


Backseat Bingo

by Cap_Chameleon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bank Robbery, Bottom Hog, Breathplay, Car Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Explosions, Gun Violence, Implied Murder, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Milkshakes, Minor Character Death, Nipple Play, Public Display of Affection, Rat is the Greaser and Hog is his Dolly, Sabotage, Theft, safe sex, shower makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Chameleon/pseuds/Cap_Chameleon
Summary: “-And a shake. A big’un, for me and my pretty friend. Strawberry, with an extra cherry on top.”





	Backseat Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my boy Eric for beta-reading this!  
> My twitter: @Capt_Chameleon  
> My art tumblr: captain-chameleon  
> My nsfw/art tumblr: whalingshark
> 
> I have a patreon! Wanna leave a tip? [You can pledge here (with rewards as low as $1 a month!)](https://www.patreon.com/chameleonart)

****Neon traffic signals flickered awake, headlights reflected against street signs, and the sun radiated in vibrant hues as the border between day and night blurred. Cool wind rushed by, the only sound louder being that of the engine. It roared as they sped along the highway, top down to let the fresh air pass over them.

Rat cheered and hollered at every turn, at every ignored red light, at anyone who dared to turn heads their way. He couldn’t blame those who did; this was the nicest car he had ever stolen. A bright blue Chevy Bel Air, fresh off the line. The original owner had so graciously left the keys in the ignition at the drugstore, and nothing short of the apocalypse would have stopped Rat from taking the bait.

He spared a glance to his cohort, a beast of a man reclining in the white leather passenger seat. His long, silver hair swayed in the breeze, tied up securely to keep it somewhat under control. Hog is what he called him, and as far as Rat was concerned, he was the sexiest person he had ever laid eyes on. What started as a professional relationship, some muscle hired on as extra protection, had evolved into something much more. Rat felt his chest swell with pride, mindlessly leaning towards his partner. Now _this_ was living.

Hog tilted his head back, and Rat knew he had been caught staring. It was hard, at first, to understand the expressions Hog wore under that leather pig mask of his. But after well over a year of living closely with him, Rat had learned how to read every tiny motion, every subtle change of tone, and even each grunt and wheeze the older man spared. Before he could spin an excuse, a thick, strong hand forced his gaze back to the road in front of them.

“Save it, Rat.” Oh, that voice. It rumbled and sent sweet vibrations down his spine.

“Can’t help it, darling. You’re mesmerizing.”

Hog sighed and his hand retreated. Rat let a crooked grin spread across his face. He loved that he could make a man so much larger and older than him fluster like that. To others it may seem he was annoyed, but the red of his ears was always a dead giveaway.

Rat sunk casually in his seat and bent the rear-view mirror towards himself. He fished a comb from his pocket, unfolding it and running it through his hair. He had to make sure it was all in place after being handled so carelessly, but it seemed nothing could mess it up with the amount of product slicking it down. It made it look darker than its usual bleach blond, something Rat was thankful for.

He was in the middle of checking his teeth and inspecting the two golden caps on his molars, when something bright pink and blue caught his eye. A billboard, advertising good eats just around the corner.

“Fancy a drink, Hoggie?” He was met with a grunt of affirmation, and that was all he needed to make his way to the exit.

 

The parking lot was busy, full of weary travellers and young locals. It was a drive in, waitresses running and skating about. The line seemed dreadful, and Rat figured they could skip the wait if they dined inside.

He found an empty spot on the far side of the lot and hastily climbed out of the vehicle, securing the keys in his jacket pocket. It felt good to get out and stretch his legs. Well, leg. He had lost both his right appendages long ago, but through his own ingenuity he had scored some fairly efficient prosthetics. They more or less made him stick out like a sore thumb, however.

Both were bright silver and accented with chrome. His arm was able to fit in his sleeve, but his leg was less compact. The joint was much too wide for his pants to slip around, regardless of how worn they were. He had no choice but to roll up his jeans on that leg, leaving the oddly shaped limb uncovered. It was a peg leg: a simple design that worked in tandem with the artificial knee and made it easier to balance.

Hog was soon at his side, nudging him forward so Rat would walk in front. He always had his back, keeping him close to watch for any threats. Hog may not have been just any old cheap hire anymore, but he still did his job. They could afford to relax at the moment, however. It was a new town full of new faces, far from anyone Rat had any ties with. He was safe, for now.

 

“-And a shake. A big’un, for me and my pretty friend. Strawberry, with an extra cherry on top.” Rat could feel the hot air from Hog’s respirators on his neck, meaning yet another successful flirt. He passed along some bills from a wallet that wasn’t his across the counter, and the woman behind it avoided any type of eye contact as she grabbed the money and hurried off to start the order.

He enjoyed having that effect on people. His height and devilish features earned him many advantages when trying to get what he wanted, as did the bonus of having a shadow thrice his size. He spun on his heels to get another good look at him.

The first thing anyone would see is the dark leather jacket, similar to his own but adorned with metal spikes on the shoulder pads. Menacing, dangerous. Underneath, however, was a pink button-down complimented by denim slacks. The whole outfit was brought together by the bandana tied up like a bow in his hair, and a pair of dress boots of the same color. Pink was his favorite, after all. Rat loved how he dressed, and the last time someone had a problem with it, they were met with a grenade down the throat.

“Pick a seat, doll. Only the finest for my Hog.” Rat stood on his toes and rested his weight on the larger man, batting his lashes for extra flare. Hog couldn’t help but chuckle, bringing a hand to Rat’s back and leading them to one of the booths in the back. For a brief moment, it slipped down to give his ass a firm squeeze. Rat choked out a giggle, unable to stop his eyes shifting from side to side to check if others were watching. An old habit. Before they met, it was dangerous to be open about their sexuality. One slip of the tongue or a gaze that lingered too long could mean quite a few cuts and bruises, or worse, from those who were not willing to understand. But who would stand up to a pair like them?

That wasn’t the only hazard they faced, unfortunately. Rat hired Hog for a reason; he pissed off quite a few powerful individuals. It was a talent, really. He had found himself in one too many hairy situations, the numbers never being in his favor. Hog was the solution. A right hand man, someone he could rely on to be there for him through thick and thin. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

 

They shared a couple silent rules when dining out: sit far from any windows to avoid being seen from outside, and Hog was to always position himself with his back to the room. This allowed Rat some immediate cover, and let Hog feel a bit more comfortable about raising his mask high enough to eat.

So far, so good. No one was ballsy enough to approach them, and even the server had trouble mustering the nerves to bring them their food. The wait wasn’t long, but that didn’t stop Rat’s restlessness. His metal fingers drummed on the edge of the table, leg bouncing in sync. Hog was busying himself with a magazine he had grabbed off the rack.

“Here.” Hog’s voice took his attention. He folded back the magazine and placed it on the table. It was an ad for a rising bank chain, a new location opening nearby. _Visit for all your banking needs._

“Good thinking!” Rat shot up in his seat, reading over the text as he crammed a handful of fries in his mouth. “Bout time we ‘plied for anothah loan,” he said with full cheeks. “Got the deposit in the trunk, roight?”

Hog nodded with a snort, biting into his sandwich. They ate fast, all grins and giggles with the prospect of this new venture. Glass met metal with a sharp click as their milkshake was served, both of the men being sure to stop and stare down at the young waiter who interrupted them. He scurried away without a word, and that only added more fuel to their laughter.

“Y’got too much charm for yer own good, Hoggie. Scared ‘im outta his socks.” He snickered and took one of the cherries from the shake, popping it in his mouth and sucking off the cream.

“No. Was your smile. Could kill a man,” Hog returned, taking his own cherry.

“Awh, you like me pearly whites?”

“Nothin’ pearly about them.”

“But you do like ‘em!” Rat punctuated ‘like’ with a sharp kick under the booth. He spat out the cherry stem and pit, it ticking lightly on his plate.

“O’ course.” Hog picked the pit from his mouth and stuck out his wide tongue, the stem tied in a knot. He left it on display only for a second before putting it on his napkin. Rat had seen that trick countless times, and he still couldn’t understand how he did it. It must be some sleight of hand. Magic. Though… he’d be lying if he said it didn’t get his engines going.

They shared the drink through a set of straws, Rat having to double his efforts to keep up with Hog as they got it down. It was cold and sweet, and soon all that was left was a puddle of whipped cream. Rat always gave up that part, leaving Hog to clean the glass.

“Let’s split,” Rat climbed out of his booth and patted away the crumbs from the front of his jeans. It took Hog a little more effort, but he was shortly by his side. They had a job to do.

 

The early evening air brought goosebumps to the surface of Rat’s pale skin. He vastly preferred the heat of day over the chill of night. The sun had mostly subsided, dozens of electric bulbs illuminating the street. A multitude of cheerful voices jumbled together as the crowds enjoyed their good food and company.

He felt them as they walked through the parking lot: the eyes following their every move. Did they really think he wouldn’t notice the hush that washed over each car as they passed by? Rat was in a good mood, he wouldn’t let anything deter him. He might as well make the show worthwhile. A smirk found its way on his lips, and he practically broke into a skip to get to the passenger side before Hog could.

“It’s locked. Ya need a key,” he teased, sitting on the door and spreading his legs. He tried to play off the fact that he was already out of breath, chest pounding with excitement. There was some hesitation on Hog’s end, most likely an attempt to process the scene in front of him. Before Rat had the chance to change his mind, that large gut filled the gap between his legs and strong arms wrapped around him, bringing him close.

Thin lips pressed against thick ones as they kissed. Rat flung his arms over Hog’s shoulders, holding tight, flesh hand tracing soft circles at any hint of skin he could reach. The mask made it difficult to get a good angle, but Rat wasn’t picky. He loved Hog, loved how he smelled and how he tasted. A moan escaped his throat when Hog’s hands slipped lower and grabbed onto his hips.

“What about the gig?” Hog’s words brought Rat back to reality.

“Hm? What gig?”

“The bank?” Hog pulled back, taking a moment to rub a thumb across the lips he had just so thoroughly enjoyed.

“Oh!” Rat was always easily distracted, and it was a hard thing to overcome when that distraction was as good as this one. “Righto! Work before play. Can’t have all the fun now, can we?”

“No. But we can later.”

“That a promise?”

Hog smiled, nodding before fixing his mask back into position. Rat pressed his cheek into Hog’s open palm, gingerly leaning into it and giving it a quick peck. He fell back into the seat, scrambling over to the steering wheel to wait for Hog to get himself situated. The car shook slightly under his weight, but all was secure. Tires squealed against the pavement as the car jerked forward, onto the road.

 

\----

 

The time was perfect. Rush hour had come and gone, and most businesses had already closed for the day. The bank, however, remained open. Tall windows lined the exterior, letting the warm light from inside lay across the sidewalk. The blue Chevy pulled up, breaks slamming as it parked outside the entrance. The two occupants sprung into action, retrieving a black duffle from the trunk.

They moved like a well oiled machine, as if they were simply following procedure. They both pulled on a pair and a half of gloves, Hog’s lined with brass studs along his knuckles. Rat donned his own mask: a burlap sack he had fashioned with glass eyes and a smiling mouth.

“I think we should pay ‘em in advance, mate!” Rat announced with his now muffled voice. He grabbed two objects from his ‘deposit,’ metal and heavy in his grasp. Hog immediately complied, opening the front door for his cohort.

“A right gentlemen!” Rat shouted, hurling both items as deeply inside as he could. There was a bang. Smoke bombs, of Rat’s own personal design. They filled the room nearly instantly with a gray haze. Rat rushed in after it, Hog following closely behind with two empty paper bags.

 

“Nobody makes a move!” Rat ordered through adrenaline-fueled laughter. He dropped the duffle harshly on the floor, yanking a loaded tommy gun out and pointing it directly at the teller desk. “Cash in the bags, you know the drill!”

They wanted to panic, to scream and run away from the danger that had just broke into the lobby. They also seemed to not want to open the money drawers, petrified as smoke obscured their vision. Rat took that as a challenge; they needed to learn some respect.

He turned to look behind him. Most banks nowadays were using those expensive new security cameras, and sure enough there was one in the far corner. He aimed as well as he could and shot a line of rounds into the ceiling. The lense shattered, and the box fizzled and smoked.

The sound of the gunfire sent the few patrons in the bank into a nervous frenzy. One man tried to sprint past them, but Hog stepped in the way. He caught him by the neck, his large hand practically encasing the man’s entire chest. With one swift swing, Hog sent him stumbling back onto the ground.

“Get down!” Hog growled, the patrons now hugging the carpet underneath them. They were helpless.

Rat giggled loudly at the display of strength. What could anyone hope to do against the likes of them? Hog placed the paper sacks on the desk, Rat’s attention going back to the tellers cowering behind it.

“I ain’t got all day!” He spat, hopping himself up so he was crouching on the wooden counter. His gun rested lazily on his knee, but he kept his finger clutched on the trigger. Twitchy. Now that he was in their faces, it was like the flip of a switch. All three tellers scurried to fill the bags to the brim, Rat watching closely as they worked.

It was taking too long. They were moving too slow. Rat turned his head, his glass eyes meeting Hog’s. They were stalling, no doubt about it. Hog motioned behind the counter, and Rat quickly jumped down. It was clear that the tellers had not expected their space to be invaded by the bandit, and they all retreated in on themselves as Rat searched under the desk.

“Blast… Hog!” He found it: a red flickering light. It was a silent alarm, meant to alert the police station in case of a robbery. This was a brand new bank, of course they would have all the fancy gadgets. He hopped back over the counter, taking the bags with him. Rat would have unloaded the rest of his clip onto the clever little shits, but they were pressed for time. Hog had already picked up their duffle, and together they made their escape… but not without Rat leaving a small parting gift.

They had barely managed to close the trunk with their spoils inside before an array of sirens and flashing lights came around the corner. Hog was the one in the driver’s seat this time. As soon as the doors were shut, they were burning rubber. Rat leaned far out of the safety of the cabin, watching the police as they approached the bank behind them. Laughter bubbled from within him when they all got close enough to pass over the tripwire.

It was the perfect view for the perfect explosion. The windows of the bank burst open with flame, black smoke and debris surging over the cop cars. The pressure of the blast sent a few of them spiralling and crashing into one another, which was more than enough to create a roadblock of rubble and fire. Rat howled and cheered, waving his metal hand in the air.

Gunshots. A bullet struck him right in the palm, the force nearly being enough to detach the whole prosthetic. Hog swerved when he realized Rat had been hit, dodging as many shots as he could. Rat lunged for the convertible’s top, pulling it out of its compartment and over their heads to provide some cover.

They were safe; there was not a chance the blockage would be cleared in time for the cops to follow their trail. Rat yanked off his mask and jacket, sweaty and hot from the heat of the explosion. Hog was a little cramped under the roof of the car, but he didn’t seem to mind. He kept glancing over to Rat, trying to assess the damage.

“No worries, Darl’.” Rat breathed, undoing the strap of his arm. His stump wasn’t bleeding, but it would definitely bruise. The bullet had buried itself right in the center of his hand, and he found himself in one of those rare moments where he was actually thankful for it not being flesh and bone. He worked at massaging the sore skin as Hog veered off Main Street.

 

They had followed an unpredictable route through side roads and forest trails. It seemed like hours to Rat, but they finally hit a dead end. By now, Rat was vibrating. They just had a successful heist, bringing home both money and the satisfaction of blowing up a couple coppers. Rat didn’t give Hog the chance to turn off the engine. He flung himself over the seat, kissing and nibbling at the leather of his mask.

Hog understood where this was going. He switched the headlights off and maneuvered himself the best he could in the small space, letting Rat climb over his gut. He lifted his mask so it rested on the top of his head, leaving his face completely uncovered. Rat leapt at the opportunity, rapidly kissing at the scarred flesh. Hog chuckled, Rat relishing his voice.

“You’re so pretty, Hoggie,” Rat whined, pressing himself as close as he could. “So pretty. My pretty Hog.”

Rat’s words relaxed him, made him practically melt. Heavy and soft. He kissed Hog’s ear and down his neck, stopping at his collar bones. He had mastered the art of unfastening buttons with only one hand, and soon Hog’s chest and belly were at his mercy.

Hog wasn’t about to be the only one exposed like this, however. He laced his finger under the hem of Rat’s white t-shirt and lifted it over his head. It was tossed to the side, and Rat dove in to crash his mouth against Hog’s.

Each of them groaned against one another. Rat could feel himself getting hard, but he wanted to treat his Hog right. Take it slow, find all his favorite spots. Rat’s hand rubbed against the fat of his partner’s stomach, up to his muscular chest. A finger brushed over a pierced nipple, and Hog’s breath hitched for just a moment.

“Like that?” Rat asked against Hog’s lips. He knew he did. Hog huffed and shifted himself in the seat, wanting more. Rat was happy to oblige. He lowered his head, kissing Hog’s skin until he found the other pink nub. His tongue lapped at it, tasting the metal of the golden ring.

Hog all but shuddered underneath him. Rat was in control. He wrapped his lips around the hardened flesh, tongue swirling and toying with it. His hand worked on the other nipple, mirroring the motion with an occasional pinch.

Rat pulled back with a wet smack. It was dark, but the little light from the moon and stars lit up the cabin in a dull blue hue. It was just enough for them to see one another. Hog was steaming, face red and warm, breath heavy.

Rat loved him. He loved him so much. He felt tears well up in the beds of his eyes. Hog must have noticed. He thumbed Rat’s cheek, wiping away the wetness. He took a moment to pet back the dirty blond hair, fixing the strands that were out of place.

“I love ya…” Rat whispered, fingers mindlessly fidgeting with the hair of Hog’s chest. Hog smiled and opened his mouth.

 

TAP. TAP. TAP.

 

A harsh light flashed in their eyes, Hog immediately using his arm to shield his face from view. The expression of adoration Rat originally had turned sour. They were interrupted, and rudely so. He spun around, the flashlight temporarily blinding him.

“Get out of the car,” the voice commanded.

“Says who?” Rat snarled, hand pressing down on Hog’s stomach to keep him seated.

Next to the flashlight appeared a handgun, and Rat knew he had no choice. He scooted over to the passenger door, waiting for the man to back away before stepping out. Wind pushed up from the lake below the cliffside, leaves above fluttering loudly. Rat’s bare skin complained at the icy air, but he wasn’t going to show this guy any weakness by shivering.

“What’s a young guy like you doing out so late? Got a girl in there?” Rat could finally see him. A cop, of course. Maybe a security guard. Didn’t matter. He tried to step closer to peek inside, but Rat blocked his way. He looked down at him, standing about a foot taller and making it painfully obvious. The guard didn’t seem fazed; he had the weapon in this arrangement after all. A supposed advantage.

“If you know what’s good for ya, you’d leave us be,” Rat warned with a toothy smirk.

“This is private property, son. You two better run off before you get hurt.” The guard seemed to sense the danger and held his pistol firm, pulling back the hammer and aiming down at the knee joint of Rat’s prosthetic.

That only served to further widen Rat’s grin. “That a threat?”

“Who else is in the car?” He demanded, shining the light past Rat to search the front seat. Rat let him. It was empty, after all.

He saw the confusion make its way across the guard’s face. It didn’t last long. Hog emerged from behind, his hands grabbing hold of the uniform and yanking it into the air. The gun fired, missing Rat completely. A strong hand squeezed the guard’s wrist, forcing him to let go of his only sense of security. The gun and flashlight both dropped to the dirt, which Rat discarded with a swift kick.

It must have been pride that kept the man from screaming. To be unexpectedly lifted off the ground and rendered immobile by a seven-and-a-half foot tall giant of a man was not something that happened every day. Hog knew how to be stealthy when he needed to be.

“Didn’t listen to what was good for ya.” Rat pulled the comb from his pocket, flipping it open with a click. The guard seemed alarmed for a short moment, but relaxed slightly when Rat began running it through his hair.

“I’m an officer of the law!” He sputtered out, sweat glistening on his forehead. He bent his head back, hoping to get a look at the figure behind him. He was met with stitched leather, metal spikes and a broad, hairy chest. His eyes widened in realization.

“What? You’re a couple’a f-!” Hog didn’t let him finish; his gloved hand forced the guard’s mouth shut. The poor bastard squirmed and tried to kick himself free, but they had yet to meet anyone who could overcome Hog’s strength.

“Why’d ya have to go and say that, pal? We was just gonna let you off on a warnin’, ain’t that what your type say?” Rat came closer, twirling the object between his fingers. “Guess ya won’t be sayin’ much after this, huh?”

He thumbed the back edge of his comb, the stainless steel cold and sharp. That was when the guard finally understood the gravity of the situation. His voice muffled and broke as he tried to shout for help. No one would hear him.

 

Clouds overhead masked the light of the moon, the creatures of the dark paying it no mind. A cricket sat on a stone near the lakeshore, singing its song in hopes of finding another of its ilk. It was dangerous to do so, the chirps attracting all kinds of unwanted attention. The tongue of a bullfrog tore it from its perch, creating a single moment of silence. It was only a few seconds before another cricket resumed the tune somewhere closeby.

Heavy boots tracked along the edge of the water, crunching leaves and twigs alike. Hog carried the duffle while Rat trailed behind with the sacks of money. He stopped to watch a bullfrog hop away to the safety of the lake, a plop of water being the only sound it made.

They had to ditch the hot rod, knowing keeping it would only mean a higher chance of being pursued. The newspapers would be reporting the stolen vehicle in the morning, they were certain. Rat had been upset over giving it up, but Hog let him insure no one else would be able to use it if they found it. A simple trap: pull the handle, be met with an explosion loaded with shrapnel. He snickered at the thought; it’d be an unpleasant surprise.

Hog cleared his throat, having to remind Rat to keep up with him. It would be a bad idea to get separated out here in the darkness, and Hog knew how poor Rat’s sense of direction was. He waited for him, happy to find thin fingers mouse their way into his own. They held onto one another for the rest of the way.

 

\----

 

It was close to an hour before they made it to a nature trail that cut through the woods, and another hour had gone by before they found the quaint camping site it led to. There were log cabins and picnic tables scattered about. On the other side of the village was a park reserved for trailers and the like, and this had been their hideaway for the past few nights.

They briefly stopped at their own lot to drop off their bags. They picked the spot closest to the pool, and they had definitely made good use of it seeing that swimming was one of their favorite pastimes. The trailer itself was rusted in places and patched with scrap metal in others, but it had served them well. An awning stretched over a wooden table and set of foldable chairs, the inside being too small to properly sit for meals. Parked alongside was Rat’s trusty Ford, a pickup truck that he near obsessively tinkered with. It was closing in on a decade old, but with how well Rat maintained it, he was sure he could bring it into the next ten years easy.

Hog’s motorbike was tied down in the truck bed, stripped to pieces for easier transportation. It needed a lot of work; many of the parts were broken or missing. But just like Rat and his pickup, Hog wasn’t willing to give up on it. They got in an accident with it soon after they had moved in together, and Rat promised he’d help fix it and get replacement parts. Any chance he had, he fiddled with it under Hog’s supervision. Some of the money they took today would most likely go towards it, and they had plenty to spare.

 

Both of them were sore from the hike. It had taken a lot out of them, but they were covered in sweat, mud, and who knew what else. Hog demanded they bathe before dirtying their home, and Rat didn’t fight it.

The public showers were a luxury to them, being just the right size for both Hog and Rat to stand comfortably in. The water pressure was perfect, and Rat let himself fall against Hog as the grime washed away. The warmth felt so good. They had to remove Rat’s prosthetics to keep them from rusting, but neither of them minded. Hog held him up and helped him scrub his skin and hair, passing the soap between them.

They were pleasantly exhausted. Hog rested his heavy head against Rat’s shoulder, taking a moment to breathe in the steamy air. Rat threw an arm around his neck, and they shared a sud-soaked embrace.

“Hog, can we…?” Rat was unable to finish his question when he was suddenly pulled into a kiss. Hog was feeling affectionate, and Rat adored moments like this one. He felt his body grow light as Hog lifted him, and he quickly responded by wrapping his thighs around Hog’s stomach. They moaned through each kiss, the heavy steam clouding their heads.

“Want you,” Rat said between breaths. “Mako…”

When he went back for another kiss, Hog had stopped moving. Shit, he had gotten lost in a personal moment and used his real name. Why did he think that was fine and dandy to do? Hog had thrown away his old identity long ago. As far as the both of them were concerned, they were Rat and Hog. There was no Mako.

Rat opened his eyes, ready to explain it was an accident, ready to apologize for breaking an unspoken promise, ready to do anything and everything to make it up to his partner.

“Bed,” Hog spoke before he could, and Rat dropped his train of thought.

“What?”

“Bed. Now,” Hog repeated, turning off the flow of water.

“But- but I just-” Rat’s heart raced as he was spun around, Hog bending over hastily to grab their things. He didn’t let go of Rat and instead draped a towel over him. The change of temperature had Rat clinging on for warmth as Hog carried him across the sidewalk.

“I’m sorry, Hoggie. I didn’t- I didn’t mean…” He was close to tears. Was Hog angry with him? His expression was stern, determined. Rat couldn’t tell what it meant.

“Shut up.” Hog pulled the door open, shoving the both of them inside.

“I know your name’s a touchy subject, I- I’m sorry, I-” Rat kept stuttering on.

“I said, shut up.” Hog brought Rat’s face to his, slamming their lips together once more. Rat was confused, concerned. But the deeper the kiss, the less worried he became. One by one, towels and other objects fell from their grasp. They were hungry, desperate for one another. Nothing else mattered.

Hog squeezed through their kitchen and hallway, tossing Rat on their king-sized bed and climbing over him. The mattress took up the whole bedroom and left no room to walk. It was a necessary evil; men as big as them needed as much space as possible when sleeping together.

“Mmh, Hog… I don’t understand.” Rat was light headed, loving the pressure of Hog’s body weight on him. But he still had questions.

“Jamison,” Hog started. Rat’s eyes went wide at his own name. No one ever called him by it, and Hog very rarely so. He was a rat by definition; selling information and tricking bigshots used to be his primary trade. Hog sighed, moving the thin hairs away from Rat’s face. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Oh, those three words. Rat knew Hog loved him as much as he did him, but hearing it never failed to make his chest swell. Hog leaned down and kissed along Rat’s damp skin, from his shoulder to his ribs. Rat held his face as he did, thumb running across the thick bridge of his nose to one of his heavy brows.

“I love ya too... Mako?” Rat tested it through a wince.

“I know.” Hog grunted, sitting himself up to look at the body underneath him. “Don’t let anyone else hear that name.”

“But I can use it?” Jamison grinned hopefully, shrugging his shoulders.

Hog nodded, reaching behind them and rummaging through the duffle they had left in the hall. Rat knew what he was getting, and he giggled with impatience. He had almost forgotten why they visited the drugstore earlier that day.

“Oh, yes. Please.” Rat hurried to get his dick in his hand, already hard and waiting. “Ye gonna fuck me?”

“No.” Hog returned with a white paper sack.

“What!?” Rat stopped. “Then what’re you-”

“You’re going to fuck _me_ ,” Hog growled.

Rat moaned in want. This wasn’t the first time, no, but he considered it a special treat. Hog usually took control, so tonight he must be feeling sentimental. Rat sat up on his elbows, watching as Hog tied his hair up. Christ, he wanted to ride him. Rat’s cheeks burned with anticipation.

Hog grabbed a plastic tube out of the bag. KY was a lifesaver, and they bought the biggest container they could find. Rat was then tossed a small metal tin, and he scrambled to catch it.

“Put it on,” Hog ordered, coating one of his digits in jelly. He didn’t need nearly as much prep as Rat if it were the other way around. Rat wasn’t small, by any means. Hog was just… big. Rat remembered joking that his dick was thicker than his own arm. It was very much a possibility.

Rat clutched the tin between his stump and chest, flipping it open with his good hand. He took one of the three rubber condoms that were within, closing the tin and setting it to the side. Hog was fucking himself on his finger, coating everything in a nice layer of slick. Rat swallowed at the sight.

“Fuck, Hog. Should see the view I’m havin’. Breathtaking.” He untied the paper wrapping and slipped the thing on. His cock was painfully hard by now, waiting for his Hoggie. His Mako.

“Ready?” Hog brought himself further up on the bed, straddling Rat’s thighs as he plopped more KY on his palm.

“Always, Baby.”

Hog quickly spread the lube around Rat’s cock and lined it up with his ass. He sunk slowly, and both of them shared a moan as they adjusted to each other.

Hog lifted and lowered himself carefully, legs trembling with his weak knees. Rat rested his hand on the one he could reach, rubbing it soothingly. Hog may be in his mid-forties, but he was far away from frail. The day had just been long and tiring, and his body was low on stamina.

“Rat,” Hog rumbled, sitting back on his feet. He looked discouraged, but Rat knew he could fix this. He had enough stamina for the both of them. He grabbed the fat of Hog’s waist and thrusted upwards. Hard. His slim hips pounded into Hog, and both were soon lost in the rhythm.

Rat peeked through lust lidded eyes at the man above him. He had the same expression from earlier in the evening, before they had been so brashly separated. It was his to see and his alone. His grip tightened and he doubled his efforts, panting heavily at the exertion. The whole bed bounced with them, and Hog had to lean on the headboard to keep his balance.

Rat was being delightfully crushed under his partner’s stomach, the weight pinning him down into the bed. His light-headedness only served to make the sensations he felt more intense. He needed to get the best angle, to hit that sweet spot, to make Hog squeal. It was difficult given his current position, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

There it was. Hog’s whole body tensed. He groaned, struggling to keep up on his knees. “Don’t stop…!” He choked. Rat was running out of breath from the pressure on his lungs and near his finish, but he wouldn’t dare deny such a request. He felt the wetness of Hog’s precum sticking to their skin between them, meaning he must be just around the corner as well.

Rat didn’t hold back. He screamed out in pleasure, head digging into the pillows beneath him. “Hog! Hog! Mako! I can’t-” He groaned. “I’m gonna- explode!”

Hog pushed himself back on his heels, the extra room giving Rat a little more freedom in his movements. He took his own girth into his hand and pumped along with labored breaths. It didn’t take much more for Rat to unload inside of him. He thrusted through his orgasm; the only thing on his mind being bringing Hog over the edge.

Before he could slow down, Hog let out a sound much too soft. It caught Rat off guard. Hog looked almost… delicate as he reached his release. His body trembled, his cum bursting over Rat’s chest.

“Oh, Hog.” He was beautiful. Face hot, skin damp, body soft and heavy. Rat sat up the best he could, wrapping his arms around Hog’s middle and burying his face in the hair of his chest. “You’re gorgeous, Doll. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

Hog had to catch his breath before bringing a hand to Rat’s back, making it a little easier on him. “You’ll have to fight me for that title.”

Rat couldn’t hold back his giggling. Carefully they pulled apart, Hog rolling to the side and hoisting himself off the bed. While Rat disposed of the used condom, Hog brought back the towels and cleaned up their mess. He clicked the lights off and climbed under the blankets, Rat immediately holding onto him.

Hog held back equally as tight and gave Rat a few kisses on his forehead. They shared their goodnights and drifted away in eachother’s arms.

 

Morning came too early. Sunlight crept in through the blinds, shining bright onto the quilt comforter. Rat rose for a short moment to untie the curtains, letting them fall over the window. The room was returned to darkness, and Rat fell back into the sheets, nuzzling into the skin of Hog’s back.

They had stayed up most of the night, so they saw no problem in napping the day away. It was near noon when they finally rose from bed. Rat followed Hog into the kitchen with a yawn, refusing to let too much space grow between them. He leaned on his shoulder in a groggy haze as Hog fixed them their morning coffee. He was led to their sofa and sat down, mug placed in hand.

The door to their trailer opened and shut. It wasn’t until a familiar weight joined him on the couch that he fully opened his eyes. He slumped against Hog as they enjoyed their hot drinks. He understood why the door had opened now, seeing as Hog was reading that morning’s paper.

“We in it?” He asked, his coffee cool enough to take a big swig of.

“Mhmm,” Hog confirmed, setting his cup on the counter to take the page out.

 

**Grand Opening Flops: Bank Robbed and Bombed!**

 

Rat cackled as they read the article, the only picture being that of the destruction they left. They couldn’t even get proper sketches drawn, claiming the descriptions from witnesses were unreliable and inconsistent. “If you have information on the whereabouts of these masked bandits, notify the police immediately. Last seen driving a stolen Chevy Bel Air, sky blue.”

Rat jumped up and flung open the hall closet, taking out a baby pink photo album. Much of it was still empty, but their collection of stories was growing slow and steady. It was a token for their road trip across the country, each instance they appeared in newspapers or magazines clipped and stuck inside. While he did his scrapbooking, Hog put their cups in the sink and had to step around Rat to get to the bathroom.

Happy with his work, he put the album back on the shelf. He figured he should get some clothes on, and that was easier with two hands. He dug around the pile they had left on the floor the night before and found his arm. Oh, right, there was a bullet lodged in it. He took a pair of pliers from the duffle and yanked it out, fastening the straps to his stump. He’d buff the dent out later.

Once he was dressed in his usual t-shirt and denim, he picked up and brushed off his leather jacket. “That prick!” There was a tear in the sleeve, most likely caused by that guard’s missed shot. Oh, well. They had patched it before, they can patch it again. He liked all the different colors and symbols anyway; gave it history.

Hog came out with his hair brushed and done up in a bun. His favorite scarf was tied around his head, the ends of the bow flaring up. Rat smiled, thinking that they looked a bit like pig ears over that mask of his.

“We leavin’ town?” Rat hopped up to take his place in the restroom while the other man chose an outfit. Rat found his spare comb in the drawer; Hog wouldn’t let him keep the old one after it being 6 inches deep in someone’s side.

“Yeah. Head south. Hear they have good barbeque.” Hog teased, knowing Rat was a sucker for good smoked meat.

“Sounds good ta me!”

 

Soon they were hooked up and ready to go. They had a small breakfast before packing up the chairs: eggs on toast with sliced peaches on the side. The weather was perfect: all sunshine and cool breezes. Rat drove with the windows rolled down, savoring the smell of the asphalt. Hog used the time in the passenger seat to refresh the paint on his nails, his hands steady despite the bumpy road. Pastel pink, as expected.

“Want me t’do your’s?” Hog noticed Rat watching.

“Hm? Oh, sure!” Rat reclined in his spot to get a better look. He had always been curious what it would be like. Not pink, though. Something else. “Got any other colors?”

“Yeah,” Hog snorted. “Next stop, I’ll let you pick something out.”

Rat was pleased. Today was going to be a good day. In fact, any day would be a good day if it was spent with Hog by his side. His heart skipped a beat. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hog, with Mako. He grinned at the thought. The future held so much for them, and he couldn’t wait to see it all together.

 

“Love ya.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: My bud [Andy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs) gave me the idea for Rat to shank someone with a switchblade comb so credit to them for that.  
> Please give their fics a read, they are so good.
> 
> I needed to write something that wasn't Crooked Teeth to prove to myself that I'm not a one-trick pony. Inspired by a dream I had where Junkrat and Roadhog had sex in a 50's diner.  
> This is my first oneshot so I'd love to know what you think. Please comment!


End file.
